102 Dalmatian Street (Season 1)
by Edward Sapphire
Summary: Welcome to 101 Dalmatian Street, where you will meet a pup named Danny Dalmatian, nee Hitachi. Join him on his many adventures alongside his new family. Based on the novel 'The 101 Dalmatians' by Dodie Smith. All rights go to Gigglebug Entertainment, Passion Animation Studios, Atomic Cartoons, and The Walt Disney Company. A collab with Mario1234 on Discord.


**PROLOGUE**

Have you ever wondered what it would be like to have a very big family?

Well... if you would have met my family... you surely would take that back.

Why do you ask?

Because I am one of 102 Dalmatians.

That's right. 102. Sounds crazy, I know.

A mom, an uncle, two grandparents, and 97 cousins.

How it came to all this, you ask?

Well... my name is Danny Dalmatian, formerly known as Danny Hitachi, and I'm to tell you a little story about me being adopted into possibly the biggest family on Dalmatian Street.

It all began one night when I was testing my latest machine; the Instinct Enhancer 1961.

That little contraption was meant to enhance a human's body to, for example, sport the insane smelling of a dog.

The test was a success, whereas I now was able to smell like a dog would.

Unfortunately, there was a side effect.

You see, the machine did not just give me the smelling of a dog… it also changed me into a Dalmatian puppy with spiky hair.

I know what you're thinking now. A pup with spiky hair?

That's because when I became a Dalmatian Pup, the only thing human that remained was my hair.

I knew I had to think of a way to fix my problem, and so I went for a walk.

But unfortunately, I was chased by a dogcatcher.

I needed somewhere to hide, and - as if by sheer luck - I found 101 Dalmatian Street.

Not wanting to waste any more time, I jumped right through the dog door, hoping the people who lived there would not mind a visitor for the night.

Once I got in, though, I found out that the people were actually 101 Dalmatians.

How? Considering that I woke up to a Dalmatian girl, my future mom, the next morning after getting into her bed that night.

Her name was Dolly Dalmatian, and she was rather confused about someone snoozing with her.

However, she was fine with taking me downstairs for breakfast.

That's when I met the rest of the Dalmatians.

I had to say, seeing so many Dalmatians (my future uncle, grandparents, and cousins) at once made me surprised.

Nevertheless, they all greeted me happily, especially the two elder dogs named Doug and Delilah Dalmatian.

One thing they learned about me that day was that I'm a pescetarian.

What's a pescetarian, you may ask?

Well, they don't eat meat... but DO eat fish.

It really took Mr. and Mrs. Dalmatian by surprise, yet they would try and provide me with fish every time I came over.

I visited every day and eventually came to see the Dalmatians as family.

Especially Dolly, who I saw as a mother.

At least... that was AFTER my secret came out.

Before that, I got to know them better.

Heck, one time, I defended the youngest one, Dorothy Dalmatian, when she was chewed out by their neighbor; Clarissa Corgi.

I defended Dorothy, and we've been inseparable ever since.

As for Clarissa... we put that incident behind us and got on better terms to each other.

As time went by, I came to know the Dalmatian Family more and more.

Not just as friends, you know.

I even learned that they all had different interests.

Dawkins, he was as smart as a human scientist.

He's also a great inventor, like me.

Deepak is the zen pup, always trying to find his inner cat with Guru Meow, a cat-like god, which reminded me of the gods I pray to; the infamous Yokai.

Then we have Dante. Let's just say this. If you want positivity and sunshine... well... he's not your dog.

To be fair... I kinda feel his pain. Why?

You see... we both fear the Apocalypse.

But while Dante fears the end of the world, I fear the end of the universe.

Sounds crazy, right? But hey, at least Dante and I were able to talk about something.

For a while now, I even have declared myself an assistant for the Triple-D; Destiny, Dallas, and Déjà Vu.

They may look identical, but their personalities are quite different.

Destiny is the intellectual one who cares about the world, and her collar has hearts on it.

Dallas is the "glam" one, as she is a diva and loves being pampered, and her collar has diamonds on it. Oh, and one thing - DO NOT TOUCH HER FUR!

And Déjà Vu... well... she is on a slightly different planet and copies everything her sisters do. She's the one whose collar has circles on it.

I practically shared my knowledge of the world with them, while the pups all shared their interests with me.

Yup, my visits became more and more interesting every day.

And then... one day... it all went downhill for me.

What happened, you may ask?

Well... it all happened during my trips back to my place.

True, the pups showed little to no worries about me, but every time Dolly asked me if I would like to stay for the night, I would always decline.

And then, about two weeks later, after my latest decline, Dolly was at her wit's end, deciding that she would follow me that night, whereas I... actually believed that I at least needed someone, to tell the truth to about myself.

So, when I saw Dolly in my place... I told her the truth.

I told her everything she needed to know, whereas I... I broke down in tears.

I could have told her the truth the whole time, instead I decided to keep it a secret, not bothering to tell anyone about it.

I have never felt so ashamed in my entire life.

How did Dolly react?

She... actually forgave me.

I was relieved that she would do that, but I made her promise not to tell anybody.

However... I realized too late... that Dolly was equipped with a special speaker.

And guess who decided to kill the moment by speaking through the other end?

That's right. Dawkins and Dylan.

They heard everything.

Not just them.

Every... last... pup heard the whole truth.

I heard from the other end that they were... well... disgusted.

Not just disgusted... but also hurt.

That made me feel… miserable?

No. Not miserable. More like... BETRAYED!

I trusted Dolly with possibly the most important secret ever, and she had to go and throw me under the bus.

I decided that this was the final straw.

I chewed her out, considering that I shared my pain with her, and that was the thanks I get from her.

That hurt Dolly's feelings so hard that she became tearful.

After I chewed her out for 10 minutes... I simply ran off.

Not sure where... but the further I got away from Dolly, the better.

I was running back to London, where I was hiding in a nearby alleyway, trying to take in what just happened.

I just couldn't believe that Dolly would just betray me behind my back.

I didn't know why... but I've decided that maybe I should go back to the orphanage.

Easier said than done, because as I was about to head back home to change myself back... I was surprised by a dog catcher.

I tried my best to evade him.

But soon, he had me in a dog net.

And off I was to the pound.

What I didn't know was that Dolly followed me.

Seeing the whole action, she sent out a little something that they called the World Wide Woof, a little something mostly used to get dog messages from one place to another very very fast.

Needless to say, Dolly's signal reached the Dalmatian household as soon as possible.

The Dalmatians, however... refused.

Unfortunately for the pups... Mr. and Mrs. Dalmatian were both having none of it... after they heard Dylan out about my true self.

Surprisingly, despite being disappointed in me for not telling the truth, they were actually willing to forgive me, much to the pups' shock.

They didn't want me to rot in a pound.

Dawkins pointed out that I lied to them this whole time, whereas Mrs. Dalmatian, well aware of that, assumes that I probably had a reason for it, whereas Mr. Dalmatian reminded them of all the fun times they had with me.

After thinking it through, the pups changed their minds.

How? They all remembered the fun times, that's how.

Dante remembered of all the apocalyptical movies he and I watched together.

Dizzy and Dee Dee remembered all those pranks they played on others with me.

Da Vinci remembered how she and I made abstract art together.

The list went on.

Soon, the pups prepared to save me.

Dylan sent back a reply via World Wide Woof.

Dolly got the message.

She headed home, feeling ashamed that she ever betrayed me.

In no time, she was home.

To be honest... Mr. and Mrs. Dalmatian may have chewed out their kids for what they did, but Dolly... she's the one they chewed out the most, considering that ever since I got into their lives... she would always look after me more than any other of the pups.

That made Mom truly realize the error of her ways.

She had to set things right... along with everyone else.

And so, they prepared to break me out of the pound.

Meanwhile, in the pound, I tried to make the best of my latest new life.

I tried to make friends there.

At least that was my intention.

Unfortunately, the dogs were... not really friendly.

Who am I kidding?

Some of them were actually rabid.

That made me wish I hadn't yelled at Dolly, I really wished Dolly was here right now.

Also, remember when I said rabid?

Well... when I tried again making friends... one of them bit me.

One of the workers saw it, and... they brought the rabid dog to a nearby chamber to be put down.

As much as I was satisfied to see that beast put down, I was also worried.

For you see, rabies is a contagious disease.

Concerned about me... they decided... to put me down as well.

I was fearing for my life.

But... just in the nick of time, the Dalmatians arrived.

They distracted the dog catchers, who chased them outside, while, much to my surprise, Dolly showed up.

She placed me onto her back, and raced out of the pound, whereas the Pups, after keeping those dogs catchers busy long enough, followed her.

After we got outside, I told Dolly about that rabid beast.

That got her worried.

Afterward, I... remembered what I have done that night.

I felt so ashamed after everyone saved me from immediate death.

I might have been happy that they came back for me, yet I didn't understand why.

After how mean they had been to me, I found it confusing that the pups would save my life.

Dawkins was the first to explain.

He told me that Mr. and Mrs. Dalmatian had told him that what he and the others had done was too harsh.

Dylan confessed that after remembering their times with me, they became ashamed of ever shunning me for lying to them, whereas, surprisingly, they all forgave me.

Mr. and Mrs. Dalmatian told me that they took my side the second they found out about Dolly ratting me out.

I tried to take everything in at once, but... that just caused me to break down... in tears.

That made everyone feel very sorry for me.

Dolly, of course, made her step. She picked me up and... she gave me a heartwarming hug.

That made me feel better.

So better... that I owed them an apology for lying to them, whereas they accepted without a second thought.

Dolly kept on hugging me with a smile, until... I started groaning.

I didn't want to admit, but when that rabid dog bit me... it infected me.

That got Dolly worried. Very worried.

I slowly started to have trouble breathing, which Mrs. Dalmatian noticed right away.

Not to mention... I was sweating like mad, and when Dolly checked my forehead... I was practically burning up.

Mrs. Dalmatian could already tell that I had caught rabies.

Fortunately, she knew what to do.

Rush me straight to the local hospital.

And she did just that.

Later, at the hospital, I was given a shot that would prevent the virus from infecting me, near the area where that dog bit me, which was... my neck.

Apparently, the rabid dog tried to use me as a chew toy, thus sinking his teeth into my neck. I was lucky that the dog didn't kill me.

I was relieved.

However, Mrs. Dalmatian overheard the doctor say that if those shot doesn't fight off rabies... they would have to put me down.

I was devastated.

So devastated that I started to cry, considering that I was too young to die.

I hugged Mrs. Dalmatian... who hugged me back.

She told me I was gonna live and that the virus would be gone as soon as possible.

Dolly, of course, took me from Mrs. Dalmatian and started to hug me, whereas I snuggled into her fur.

I wasn't sure why that day, but it was then that I saw Dolly as more than a friend. I saw her... as a mother.

It was quite a shock for everyone when I suddenly called Dolly not by her first name but instead called her Mom.

After being orphaned at a young age, I had to fend for myself.

But I was starting to see Dolly as my new mother.

Dolly was just as shocked as everyone else, but, after long thought... she decided to accept that new role, much to my delight.

Mr. and Mrs. Dalmatian, or rather Grandma and Grandpa... they both chuckled on the thought of having a grandson that early, but one way or another, they decided to help my new mom the best they can to raise me.

A month passed by, and my rabies has fully gone away.

As it turned out, when my machine made me who I am today, it seemed to have given me the necessary antibodies to fight off whatever decease would come my way, including rabies.

That, for one, was one heck of a miracle for everyone.

Even I, as I was really worried about being a goner.

After Dolly - or should I say, Mom - adopted me, I began seeing Dylan as my uncle.

As for Mom and Uncle Dylan's many siblings... well, I saw them as cousins.

Yup, my life would never be the same ever again.

However... there was one last thing to do.

Wipe out every last trail of my former existence.

And that meant... blowing up my old house.

As much as I didn't want to destroy a building... I knew it had to be done.

Pretty soon, we stood before nothing but one ginormous fire.

Luckily, no one was hurt.

Eventually, the fire department showed up, leaving Mom and Grandma to explain to Grandpa what happened.

How did he feel about it, you may ask?

True, he chewed me out as I was the one who started the fire, but after I explained why I did it... he actually was on my side.

And so, I was ready to begin my brand new life.

Well... here's everything you guys need to know.

As for how the rest of my new life will turn out... well... we'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
